3 Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by lost-hikari-child
Summary: Reina, Krads neice, is going through hard times living with this new family, But when things go wrong with some of the family members can Satoshi and Daisuke save everyone before things turn bloody? and when a romance is torn apart what will happen? [R&R]
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the DnAngel chara(s) except for reina,i give full credit to Yukiru Sugisaki.Well hope you have fun reading and plz give good reveiws.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

2pm Azumano City, Krads House

A young girl with waist length blonde hair was sitting on the roof of a gothically designed mansion,her eyes looked as if they were glowing as the sunrays beamed down on her.

Her gaze moved to the sound of footsteps, Satoshi halfway staggered through the gates ,his blue hair was messed up not like usual,his right hand covered hise left side.Her eyes widened as she jumped down and to him"Satoshi-sama what happened? Are you alright?"

Satoshi forced a smile on his features as he brought his left hand up and rested it on her head " Don't worry i'm alr.."his eyes slowly closed as he collapsed, a taller man with longer blonde hair and amber orbs reached out catching the smaller boy from behin reina

"Reina.What happened to, satoshi-sama?" the lil girl looked up at the man she had an expression of utter fear"I..i don't know..krad-sama..."

another man the same height as the blonde walked up behind the younger angel and scooped the girl up into his arms stroking her hair lightly"It'll be alright rei-chan i know who did this and he won't get away with."

Reina blinked"Who won't get away with what?"she asked seeming quite confused at this but the darker haired man didn't answer as him and the blonde walked inside with the two.

The darker haired man just sighed"Come on Rei, lets not bother krad about this.."he ruffled the smaller blondes hair lightly, she looked up at her other uncle and sighed"Alright."

Reina and Dark stepped inside after krad had dissapeared up the rather large staircase into the dark hallway formally known as the 2nd floor.

2nd Floor

Krad lightly opened Satoshi's bedroom door and walked in, her went over to the bed and layed the light haired boy down softly and stroked his hair, he pulled out a white feather and held it over the boys bodie allowing it to glow a soft gold as it resonated with the boys bodie.

All of the cuts on the boys bodie vanished and krad got up after kissing satoshi on the forehead"Sleep well my pet."he said as she brushed some hair from Satoshi's face and got up; he walked to the door and stopped for a second then, opened the door revealing the smaller blonde formally known as his niece.

"Yes Reina?"

"Is Toshi-sama gonna be okay?"

"He'll be just fine, all he needs is rest."

He smiled lightly at the smaller girl and reached down placing one arm each under hers and lifted her up placing her on his right shoulder"Come on Rei, lets go back downstairs, or would you rather stay up here and watch over Toshi-sama?"

She nodded at his last question"I would like to stay up here and watch toshi-sama jsut so no more harm comes to him hopefully."Krad nodded and turned walking into the room and pulled up a chair and sat down with the smaller girl in his lap"How about we both stay here and watch over him?"

She smiled and sat there as she started to hum a song, the song name was somewhere around 'Hush Little Baby'. Krad just sat listening to her hum, he was tired and her little song wasn't helping but it sure started to put her to sleep, so after a little while of singing well humming reina had accualy fallen asleep on krads lap, he smiled some and got up placing her in the chair and pulling a light blanket over her shoulders.

"Sleep tight little one."he said patting her on the head lightly and leaving the room, he left the door cracked as a line of light drifted in the room to dimly light it as the sun set in the distance.

Krad walked downstairs and joined the violet haired theif in the living room.


	2. Sweet Sorrow

Sry for nto having this up sooner but i'm still planning out what to do with the end too much thinking involved but ohwell it might be less confusing in the end

* * *

Chap 2 Sweet Sorrow 

5pm Krads house/Satoshi's Room

Reina was watching over satoshi with a worried expression, She patted his hand lightly. Downstairs the darker haired man was lazily sprawled out on the couch as the taller blonde paced back and forth across the living room carpet"It's been 3 hours and he still hasn't woken up, and she's close to just snapping krad, you don't need anymore stress added on to what you have."Krad snapped a glare at the darker haired man

"Watch your tounge mousy you would not even begin to understand my stress, and as for my neice i will take care of her little problem."Meanwhile upstairs reina had switched rooms,she had gone back to her room.She was sitting on the window cil fiddling with a paint brush,she picked up a canvas from the floor and dipped the paintbrush into the black paint and swirled it around some lightly then brought the brush up to the blank canvas and made wavy designs in a pattern across the canvas,her eyes began to fade in a out of darkness as tears rolled down her cheeks.er eyes finally faded to complete darkness as the paint brush in her right hand began to crack and finally snapped in two.

A noise was heard as krad unlocked the door"Child it would be in your best interest to put that broken,useless brush down.."he growled stepping into the now dim lit room.She turned to look at him her eyes were as black as the midnight sky,she brought her hand up flicking it as the broken end of the brush flew at krad"**GET AWAY FROM ME**!"she yelled,krad's golden orbs narrowed as he brought his hand came up snatching the broken object from the air"I would sujest you not order me around dear child..now sit down and do not leave this room."

he snarled as the girl yelled once more"**NO**! I will not listen..i refuse to listen to you!"this earned her a backhand across the face knocking her to the floor"Your best to rethink your statement dear neice cause next time it may just be your blood i spill.."krad turned on heel and walked out of the room shutting the door to the dim lit room making all light vanish as he left the younger blonde alone in the room of darkness as she was now huddled in a corner of her bed with her head burried in her knees as she cried tear of such sweet sorrow.

* * *

I do hope this chapter is much better than the first> school is messing with me so i think im gonna go into more detail in the next chapters..: sighs : well hope you all enjoyed it R&R. 


	3. Tears of Blood

-Chap 3: Tears of Blood- 

Reina glanced up as her door was opened, Satoshi cracked it somewhat to see if she was still in there "Reina?" he asked as he entered the room, she looked up at him "Sato..shi.." she mumbled as she stayed on her bed.

Satoshi shook his head at the smaller angel and walked over "May I sit down?" he asked, the younger blonde looked up at him and nodded her head "Yes.." was all she said before falling back into silence, Satoshi let out a quick sigh before sitting down beside her.

"What's the matter Rei-san?"

"Nothing.." she mumbled.

Satoshi leaned back against the wall beside her and then glanced at her "Reina ..I'm trying.." before Satoshi could get anything else out the elder white winged angel stepped through the door "Sato" he said in a smooth cold tone as a wicked smirk placed its self across Krads lips as he walked over to where the little girl and Satoshi sat.

Reina tried to scoot back away from Krad as he sat down on the edge of the bed, she could see the dagger he had hidden behind his back "S.. Satoshi .. Don't believe anything he says… its not Krad.. Its not!" Krad hissed a " Silence!" at the girl, she cringed as she fell silent again.

Satoshi glared at Krad" Kuraddo…" he hissed at the blonde as he was pressed against the wall, but instantly pulled back as a sear of pain ran through his upper arm, a white feather trimmed in black extended from his shoulder, he looked at Reina who glared at him" Leave Satoshi-sama alone!" she said but was returned with a quick blow to the cheek sending her to the cold wood floor below the bed.

" Who gave you permission to speak? I don't recall doing it.." he said moving away from Satoshi and bent down picking the girl up by the throat, he held her suspended in mid-air, she winced as she tried to gasp for air but found herself unable.

Another feather flew from the shadows as it edged its self into Krads lower arm, he hissed at the pain and dropped Reinas frail form, which fell to the ground with a resounding thud. She winced as she looked up to see Dark standing there in the doorway " Krad.." he glared" keep your hands off Reina.. You may enjoy harming the Commander.. But Reina is a different story.." Krad looked at dark and glared" You should learn to stay out of my business Mousy.." he hissed and moved to connect a blow with darks abdomen but it wasn't Dark's whimper of pain that was heard it was Reinas she had intervened and took the blow for dark which initially had broken three ribs on each side of her stomach.

Reina winced as she coughed up blood, Krad took a step back unsure of what just happened, he looked around seeing Satoshi on the bed and Dark holding the coughing Reina.

"W-What.. Did I just do?" he asked the air as he blinked looking at Satoshi who moved to assist dark in helping Reina who continued to cough up blood, her vision blurred as she slipped into unconsciousness all she could hear was darks voice calling out to her telling her to stay with them.

"B-but I-I'm so.. Sleepy dark.." she mumbled as she coughed up a lot more blood this time than before, dark ran a hand softly through the blonde's hair " Just don't leave, Reina, you're the most important thing to me.. I can't loose you.." she offered a small smile before completely blacking out.

AN: Sorry for being so slow in writing you guys oh and Reina isn't dead so don't worry well Ta Ta for now!


	4. Broken Heart

Chapter 4: Broken Heart Disclaimer: Still do not own DNAngel, but i do own Reina so thats a start XP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reina winced as she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry only for a split second for she could recagnize the figure sitting beside her bed"F-Frost?"she asked as she sat up to see him clearly, he seemed to be troubled over something

Frost reached down placing a hand on her cheek caressing it slightly"My Lady Reina, I-I must leave for a while.."he said with a slight hesitation in his voice, Reina blinked"B-But why?"she asked as tears began to appear on the edges of her gold orbs.

He sighed as he picked her hand up and brought it to his lips"Please forgive me, My lady but i cannot give you a reason..so for now may diana watch over you in her mighty grace."he said getting up befor he found to be slowed by something or someone, reinas voice came from behind him, she was crying it was evident at that"But..i don't know how long i can go knowing i will never see you again frost..i love you.."she said as she clutched his arm tightly

Frost hesitated befor making her release his arm"I am truely sorry my lady, if there was one thing i could do to make any of this right i would.."he said before walking out of the room.

Reina felt her heart completely shatter as her eyes faded to pure gold, she immediatly dropped to her knees in painful sobs.She couldnt stop her tears they flowed without stopping or any signs of stopping, she so she just curled her self into a dark corner of her bed and cried for the rest of the night before finally falling asleep.

Krad opened the door slightly, letting only a thin stream of light to enter the darkened room, he had been the only one awake at this hour and insted of cleaning or whatever he had been wanting to do, he had deicded to check up on reina, sinse he had heard her sobs earlier.

"She looks so peaceful doesn't she?"came the voice of Kara from inside Krads head, the blonde shook the voice away before walking into the room completely, he sat down on the bed beside the smaller girl and moved some strands of hair from her tear stained face"Poor child.."he said in a whisper as his eyes became icy and a deadly smirk played upon his face

Reina shifted a bit in her sleep before opening her eyes"Ugh..Krad-sama?"she asked groggily as she sat up letting the white sheet of her bed fall off her shoulder as she rubbed her eye,Krad or Kuraddo now reached a hand up cupping the girls chin and bent down whispering in her ear"I can feel your pain dear child, the pain of loosing the one you love..it hurts doesn't it?"reina didn't understand why was krad acting so strange or could it even be krad

She shoved him away"Stop it Kuraddo! You don't understand anything.."but before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by a simple kiss, she froze as her bodie went numb, her eyes which had returned to normal faded again, Kuraddo smirked as he let her go, her form limply dropped back onto the bed

The door swung open to revial Satoshi who had heard the commotion only to be disrupted by reinas screams, he noticed reinas form limply laying on the bed infront of kuraddo"Kuraddo! What have you done?" said satoshi now frozen in the doorway as the psycopathic demon-side of krad turned to face the sky blue haired boy now standing in the door way" Only what i could have to help her..i took away her pain..thats all.."he said lazily as he stood up reaching down to pick up the limp girls form from the bed

When he had successfuly picked her up her right arm drooped lazily down ward as her left rested on her stomach.Satoshi glared"Put her down, and leave Kuraddo."but the boys orders were futile as Kuraddo smacked the boy off to the side only to have satoshi land on the hard wood floor wincing

The psyco demon made his way downstairs and lightly placed the girl up onto a silver cross that was present on the wall near the blaze mirror that hung in the living room, he tied her wrists with razor wire and her ankles as well.

Reina winced as she woke up about a few minutes later only to face the blonde from earlier"Let me go.."she begged as the wire cut into her wrists letting blood run freely only to drip onto the floor,This only made the blonde chuckle" Struggle all you like it will prove futile in the end.."at that the blonde connected a punch with reinas stomach allowing the girl to cough up blood and at the same time choke on it causing her to black out.

This recived a cackle from Kuraddo as he placed a light kiss on the childs cheek" I hope you enjoy your enternal rest," at that the cross vanished into the blaze mirror. 


	5. No more Sadness and No more Sorrow

Chapter 5

No more sadness and sorrow

10pm The Hikari/Niwa home

a girl with blonde hair sat in the blaze mirror, she glanced at her arms they were bleeding but she seemed to pay no mind to it, she just let silent tears roll down her already red cheeks, she sniffed some as she brushed her hair from her face, she couldnt stop all the memories fludding through her mind and exepecially one memory in particular, the day frost that man she had loved with her entire heart and soul and asked her to make the most important decision in her entire life of knowing him:

iA man with light blue hair sat working at a desk in his room, her turnd to see the door crack a bit and smirked"Yes rei?"the smaller blonde walked in with a smile"Frost, your always so buisy.."the man whom she called frost reached over taking her hand and pulled her foreward"This is for yo."he said handing her a velvit box, she blinked"What is it?" frosts smirk changed to a warm smile"Reina, will you marry me?" reina about dropped the box as a bigger smile crossed her features as she threw her arms around his neck"Of course! I'd love too!"/i

Reina looked up as she noticed Satoshi and Daisuke enter the room, She had completely forgotten they were on Winter Break, she reached out to touch the glass but stopped asa few drops of blood reached her hearing, she looked at her wrist and sighed"I just wanna be free.."she said as her wings seem to desolve into view, they folded around her some as she wrapped her arms around her knees once more.

-Outside the Mirror-

Satoshi sighed as he looked around"I could've swore i heard krad come in here.."he turned back to the red head"Have you seen Krad anywhere?"The red head looked up at Satoshi and shook his head"I havn't seen Rei anywhere either..i don't know whats happened to either of them..it worries me.."he said as he plopped down onto the sofa in the middle of the room, on the coffee table lay Reinas sketch book, it had some blood stains on it, the boy blinked and reached down picking it up"This is Rei's whats it doing outside of her room..." Satoshi cut in"And why does it reak of blood?"he asked taking a seat beside the red head who looked at him"I'm not sure but i really don't like it.."

Satoshi sighed"let me see it,Daisuke."he said adressing the red head as he was handed the sketch book, he opened it and flipped through all the sketches were torn and ripped or they were scribbled over"Someone took there time to ruin these nice sketches..all except this one of the entire Hikari/Niwa household.."he said running a hand over the sketch and sighed"Where Rei is..i hope she's safe."Daisuke mumbled to himself as got up walking over to the blaze mirror, he seemed to notice something odd, he blinked a few times before looking closer into the mirror"Rei!"he exclaimed startling the azure eyes boy on the other side of the room out of deep thought"What'd you say Dai?"he asked looking up.

The red haired niwa looked back at the hikari sitting on the other side of the room"its rei i found her..she looks hurt."he said motioning for satoshi to come over there, Satoshi got up going over to the mirror and glanced in"Your right for once, Dai, it is rei! Rei can you hear me?"the blonde glanced up to the voices, her face was pale and she seemed like she had been crying alot, she dropped her head back down as the puddle of blood surrouding her seemed to grow by the second, Daisuke looked at satoshi"If we don't get her out of there she might die.."Satoshi looked at daisuke with an eyebrow raised"And you would know this.."before satoshi could finish his sentence daisuke responded"She's lost alot of blood..if you can't tell from the puddle that surrounds her."

Satoshi shook his head"How did this happen?"

Krad smirked as he walked out from the shadows"Same way it always happen..its called punishment."he was dressed in his trademark white coat with his hair neatly placed back in its pony-tail with the cross at the end of it, Satoshi glared as him and daisuke took a step back"Krad what have you done?"this brought a sadistic look to the elder blondes features"Everything my dear satoshi."he said advancing on the two but before anything could happen Reinas voice was heard"Stop it! they didn't do anything Kuraddo!"Kuraddo turned looking at her"Right again dear neice..but there just so much fun to play with.."he said throwing a feather and lodgin it into the mirror, reina screamed as the mirror cracked, Satoshi dashed forward tackling Kuraddo"Daisuke hurry get her out of the mirror before it shatters!Quickly!"he said pinning the blonde down.

Dasiuke nodded and ran towards the mirror, kurrado reached out grabbing his ankle tripping him"No! She is in punishment..ordered by the Hikari Council you will not disobey the law little Niwa!"he said trying to pull the boy back, Satoshi hesitated for a moment before punching Krad"Let him go!"krad winced as he was puched he immediatly let go of Daisuke's ankle, daisuke got up quickly and dashed to the mirror removing the feather and pulling out one of his own, he mumbled an incantation as both feathers resonated together, Reinas form vansihed from the mirror and appeared in the living room, Daisuke caught her as Krad changed back to normal but unconcious, Satoshi looked at daisuke"is she going to be alright?" Daisuke looked down at the smaller's blonde pale form"I think were too late, toshi."he said looking up as tears flooded the boys crimson orbs.

Reinas breathing slowed as her eyes slowly opened"T-toshi? D-Daisuke?"she asked with a weak voice, both boys nodded, she smiled"I'm sorry for everything..i wish i could stay..but my time has run out..i.."she winced coughing up some blood"I hope you all have a better life without me messing things up.."Daisuke shook his head as tears fell from his cheeks"You don't mess things up Rei..your our best friend.."Satoshi placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder"We don't want to lose you Rei..please don't leave.."he said as his own tears streamed down his cheeks, Reina just smiled as her eyes slowly faded and her eye lids seem to shut slowly, her hand which had been resting on satoshi's slid off and onto her stomach as her form began to dissapear, it just seem to desentigrate into small sparkles of magic as she whispered"Take care of everyone..and stay safe.."she said before her form completely vanished, Daisuke tried to keep her from vansihing"Please don't go Rei!" She smiled"Don't worry dai i'll be in a far better place."she said before dissapearing. Satoshi dropped to a sitting position as his own tears seem to just fall, they couldnt stop it and it hurt..they both felt so torn inside now that a dear friend was gone, the next few years without her would be hard, but they would endure it for her sake. 


End file.
